This invention relates to coin computing systems, and is especially adapted for use in devices of the type providing signals corresponding to outputs, in the form of articles of monetary value or play units.
Coin computers of known construction generally employ mechanical opoerating means. Such devices have relatively low operating convenience, for example, with respect to the speed of operation required for computing the coins and permitting the operation of the devices. In addition, mechanical operating means are subject to frequent breakdowns due to wear, and thus, in addition to discouraging operation, result in the necessity to remove the machines from operation for periods of time. In addition, coin computers of this type, whether they are incorporated in automatic dispensing devices, jukeboxes or coin change machines, are adapted only to accept coins in succession, thereby requiring an operator to wait after the insertion of each coin until the machine has registered, before inserting the next coin.